Clan:The United Runescape Empire
The United Runescape Empire The United Runescape Empire (Abbreviated as The U R E) is a Player Owned Empire (POE) that spreads across mid-central Runescape. It covers Kharidia (Al Kharid, Menophos, Etc.) The Kingdom of Kandarin, The Kingdom of Mishtalin, and The Kingdom of Asgarnia whilst expressing interest in The Fremennik areas, Morytania, and other areas around Runescape. The U R E is one of the few clans in Runescape with an adopted and followed constitution that dictates how leaders act. It is also the only known POE with a constitution. The U R E has seperate branches of leadership that balance out and all are headed by The Emperor. The Emperor has 2 years of leadership experience whilst each Duke has between 5 months to 2 years of experience leading. The current requirements to join are 80+ combat with a P2P membership. A "Constitutional Monarchy" The United Runescape Empire's power is defined by the constitution. The United Runescape Empire Constitution By his majesty, The Emperor: The Illiof, Imperial Chamber members, and The House of Lords, this day February 13th The URE Constitution has been adopted. Article 1: The Emperor The Emperor of The United Runescape Empire shall never at any moment hold total power over members of the clan. This will be true all the time unless justified by The Imperial Chamber and Imperial Court if the "Total Power Protocol" is initiated, therefore The Emperor has the right to do the following. Declare wars without approval Kick members without approval of The Chamber or justification of the bi-weekly member sweep. Put bills into action without chamber approval. Change Governmental Systems. Put members on trial for all offences misdemeanor or felony Article 2: The Imperial Chamber The Dukes serve as governors of their respective kingdoms. They additionally serve in the Imperial Chamber which is the legislature of the clan which passes all laws and decleration. Those are defined below as: Declare War Put bills into action. Change Governmental Systems & Law. It must be stated that dukes have the right to create bills and bring them forward to The Chamber for approval or veto. The Emperor has the highest power to sign or veto a bill or decleration approved by The Chamber. Article 3: The House of Lords The Lords serve as the second in command of The Dukes in their respective kingdom. They are also judicial members in The Imperial Court which is headed by The Emperor and ran seperately of The Chamber. They have the following power. Put members on trial for all crimes misdemeanor or felony Decide the punishment of a member Article 4: The General Secretary The General Secretary is The chief military leader and oversees militaricial progress whithin the clan. Their duties are also to evaluate and profile any clan seen as an enemy to The United Runescape Empire and to additionally evaluate U R E members that are acting suspicious. Article 5: The Rights of all else Members of The United Runescape Empire have the power to bring forward proposals, which can be turned to bills upon approval by The Chamber. They have the right to plan events and let their productivity be known within the clan. Article 6: The Right of Ratification By agreement by The Court and The Imperial chamber, more articles can be added to this constitution. System of Government The United Runescape Empire is divided into portions of power that all respond to The Emperor. The Emperor The Emperor follows a constitutional rule as defined by The United Runescape Empire's current adopted constitution. He is restricted to declaring wars, trialing members, barring runescape players, and kicking members (without justification of the Member Sweep system), and joining or removing relations with Unions and allys. Such responsibilites as this fall to different groups in the clan. The Imperial Chamber The Imperial Chamber is made of The Dukes from the 4 current kingdoms. They approve or deny requests or bills pushed by The Emperor. This goes under war declarations, admittance/withdrawal to and from unions, making alliances, removing alliances, and changing clan systems (level requirements, systems of events, etc.) as defined by the adopted constitution. House of Lords The House of Lords are made of the Lords of each kingdom. They are responsible for putting members on trial and coming up for punishments for clan rule-breakers and outer-clan disruptors. They may also decide to allow members who dont have current requirements to join special power to join despite. Secretary General This is the military leader of the clan. He/She is The Emperor's top advisor for military information and is part of the chamber whithin the clan serving as a province-neutral chamber member. Creation of The United Runescape Empire The United Runescape Empire has its roots set back to 2007 where The Illiof created and served as The Prophet of Truth of The Covenant. There he met many of The United Runescape Empire's future Dukes and The Secretary General. The Covenant was influential in many clans formations and demises (including The Heretic Covenant, which collapsed) the most hostile branchoff was The UNSC Marine Corps, who as they grew to over 90 members sought out a genocidal campaign against Covenant members. This led to the eventual alliance of The final Covenant (lead by Skeleton 355, Sesa Rolamee, and Darkness5308) and UNSC Defense force (Feanor 921 and Paradox 52) to conglomerate into The USSC Space Corps. During this transition of power, The Illiof who was freelancing at the time caught wind of the transition. The Illiof saw that the USSC Space Corps was "DOC" or "Dead on Creation" he then began working on the blueprints that eventually became The United Runescape Empire. Main Basis The Illiof came up with 4 main basis for an active and growing clan, called Operation: Hillmaker Effective Systems of Government: This means that the government must be active and divided to regional leaders lead by a national leader. Regional leaders are Dukes who command and work with the members inside their respective kingdom, awarding and punishing members inside their kingdom. The Emperor holds most Federal power constitutionally while being presided over by The Dukes and approved by The Chamber. The Dukes come in also as a basis of leading whilst The Emperor is off Runescape. Effective Legislature: This goes down to The Chamber, they are the Judicial and Federal branches of state. Head of The Chamber is The Emperor, and the Dukes are chamber members. The Emperor has the final say on laws or anything else passed by The Chamber by Vetoing or Approving it. The Emperor has the automatic, non approved power to Overturn or Deem a law or policy innefective at any time he sees appropriate. Effective Community Membership: This is goes down to activity and productivity of a member. All members begin at the bottom of the block and rise via points given by The Emperor or their regional Duke. Effective Terms of Recruitment: This comes down to gaining members. The basis of The United Runescape Empire is to gain members and provide them with a conglomeration of oppurtunity in estabilished Academys and Forces along with activity in events. Summit and Founding In mid-January, The Illiof spoke to leaders of The USSC Space Corps, and explained his reaserch on the clan and announcing that it will not go anywhere without focus and with the leader of The UNSC Marine Corps continuing his campaign. He told them the ideas of Operation: Hillmaker and the leaders of The USSC agreed. Before the creation, The Illiof created a creation team of Skeleton 355, Feanor 921, Paradox 52, and Darkness 5308 to makes sure the four (origionally three) most crucial positions (Dukes) would not be empty upon its press onto The Runescape Forums. The Illiof spoke to UNSC Marine Corps leader Lancaster157 issuing a LockforLock treaty, stating that if any posting on eachothers threads would result in a lock for the person who broke the treaty. This along with keeping Event times and world private, it neutralized threats posed (if any) by them. On January 21st, The U R E was founded and put onto the forums. Issues with Feanor 921 In its first week, there were no forseeable issues except for Feanor 921 who was The Duke of Kharidia at the time. He insulted members of The Chamber and was stripped of his rank as Duke. He was then replaced by Padro 42 who was a former member of The Covenant. After this, he was accused of treason for telling top secret information to The UNSC Marine Corps. As more information came in, it was evident that there was no wrongdoing by him. Out of sympathy, he was given the rank of General Secretary. He still wanted to be a Duke and was impatient in waiting for a decision. He began to critisize The Emperor in which he let it slide. The Final straw for him was when The Illiof was offline, he tried to assume power as Emperor by posting his own rules and expecting people to abide by them. He was formally kicked on January 30th and Igothacked16 assumed his postion as General Secretary. Current Events The U R E has continued a large growth with active members. The Illiof connects the fast buildup and steady-going leadership adhered to the ideas of Operation: Hillmaker. On average days, two to three members apply each day. Half of these come from non-leader members using recruiting knowledge. The Illiof does member examinations daily and Member-sweeps every two weeks. Accordingly, about 90% of members sign in atleast once every 2 days. Events are every night and amount of events nightly are unlimited. 10% of members are non-member and half are attempting to get a Runescape membership as soon as possible. They had an "Open F2P Policy," but closed that February 4th. First half of February 2009 The United Runescape Empire has remained steady. A common amount of members to see doing an event is at 15 or more. They have so far passed 3 bills. Bill #1 closed the open F2P policy to P2P only with no effect on current F2P members. Bill#2 increased the recruitment requirements to join from 70+ to 80+ giving members whithin the clan 6 months to raise their combat to level 80. Bill#3 helped increase member productivity and creativity whilst doing events. Allowing a member to host an event for fun thus removing the former "all events off the bat" philosophy. Tension has increased with The Imperial Runescape Empire, a clan that has been harrassing The United Runescape Empire as of late. Second Half of February 2009 The United Runescape Empire was facing a possible triple war against three clans. F.I.R.E.B.I.R.D, The Assassins, and The Imperial Runescape Empire. F.I.R.E.B.I.R.D was a dead on creation clan whilst the crisis with The Assasins ceased on February 17th. The only threat remaining is The IRE. There has been a debate of "New Ideals" vs "The Old and Dying" ideals of Empire operations whithin Runescape Clans. Although The Imperial Runescape Empire calls for an "Absolute Monarchy," The United Runescape Empire is a "Consitutional Monarchy". So far The Imperial Chamber has rejected The Illiof's request of war against The IRE so basically this has remained a war of words between the two leaders due to the fact The Kaiser of The IRE has been Adamant in a war declaration. Future Hopes The Emperor hopes to crack down on Inactive and Unproductive members to help keep a steady community. With the techniques he is using, he hopes for 50- or more members by the end of the first quarter which ends on March 31st, and atleast 100 or more members by the end of the second quarter ending June 31st. He also has an end of summer goal of 150 members and an end of 2009 goal of 200 members. Join The U R E here! The United Runescape empire has an active and positive community asking you to join. The Quick find code of the recruitment thread is: 87-88-590-58442727 The link to our official Runescape Forum is here http://forum.runescape.com/c=6OleuFw0PPk/forums.ws?87,88,590,58442727,goto,1 Category:Clans